


Dilute the Dose in Friendship

by Rirren



Category: Alex Rider (TV 2020), Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rirren/pseuds/Rirren
Summary: When Alex returns from a mission Tom is expecting the usual movie night decompressing. Not this.
Relationships: Tom Harris/Alex Rider
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99





	Dilute the Dose in Friendship

When Tom got the message at 2 am (almost time for bed), in the middle of Alex’s "recuperation from appendicitis surgery" he had some idea of how bad it might be. But he’d been expecting ‘bad’ like the usual: Alex withdrawn and visibly beaten up, and his usual way of dealing with that was to sit next to Alex in front of some movies until he felt like talking.

So he crept downstairs to grab some crisps and fizzy drinks, and pulled out a selection of classic Hong Kong DVDs from his collection. But the Alex that crawled through his window five minutes later was anything but withdrawn.

Alex wriggled through the window and immediately wrapped his arms around Tom in a tight hug, and then just as immediately jumped back, turning away and shaking his head like he'd seen a bug stuck in his hair.

"Alex?"

Alex was wearing a crumpled blazer and red trousers, a tie loose around his neck. Definitely something Tom had never seen in Alex’s wardrobe.

"Did you come straight from debriefing?" he asked in disbelief.

Alex nodded, hugging himself, fingers clenching around his elbows before he suddenly grabbed his tie and threw it off into the corner of the room.

"I, uh, I didn’t want to go back yet." His hands twitched.

Tom sat on the bed slowly.

"All right. I’ve got Shaolin Soccer right here. We’ve got to keep the volume down so we don’t wake up my mum though."

He tapped the mousepad on his laptop, pushing it to the end of the bed and squeezing into the wall to give Alex some room. Alex kicked his shoes off and sat down next to him. He could feel him shaking intermittently where their shoulders were pressed together.

The movie started to play and Tom fixed his eyes on the screen, ignoring how Alex drooped closer and closer until his head was practically on Tom’s shoulder. He smelled kind of strange—sickly-sweet like he’d been dunked in a Parmaviolet milkshake, and body heat was radiating off him. 

Tom turned his head, mouth open to ask who-knows-what, and Alex jumped about five feet into the air like a cat.

"Mate."

"I’m fine!" said Alex, scrambling to his feet. He looked really sweaty.

Tom closed the laptop and got up. He reached out—Alex flinched—and managed to lay a hand on Alex’s forehead.

"You’re burning up. Are you sick?" Alex slapped his hand away. "I’m serious. Maybe you should go home."

"I don’t want to go back," said Alex very quickly.

Tom stood there, feeling at a bit of a loss. Alex glanced at him and then away just as quickly. His hair was sticking to his forehead with sweat, his face flushed pink. He seemed to be having difficulty staying still, fidgeting like he was about to run away.

"Maybe take off the jacket—" 

He reached out to pull it off Alex’s shoulders, and Alex just … melted. 

Tom staggered, suddenly finding himself supporting Alex’s full weight. Alex’s face was pressed into his throat, burning hot against his skin, his hands—

"Woah!"

Tom started pulling Alex backwards, aiming to drop him on the bed, because no way was Alex thinking clearly. But Alex was still as unreasonably strong as ever, even when he was sick, and he clung on like a limpet as Tom fought to peel his hands away and put him down, until Tom lost his balance and fell back on the bed.

"Please please please—" Alex mumbled, on top of him, his face buried in Tom’s hair somewhere. "I need it, Tom, oh god—"

Tom sucked in a breath, almost choking when he felt Alex’s hand thrust inside his boxers. He had a hand around his dick, someone that wasn’t him was _actually touching_ his dick. By the time he’d recovered from that shock he found Alex had pulled down both their trousers and was desperately humping against him.

"Wait, Alex ... _Alex!_ "

He somehow managed to shove Alex far enough away to gain some space in between them. He ignored the fact that his dick was completely hard and out in the open where anyone could see. He was a teenager, not like he could help himself. Alex had shut his eyes, straining more against himself than Tom’s hands, whispering constantly:

"Please, Tom, please, just let me, just—I need to touch you, I need to, please, please—"

"Alex!" hissed Tom, interrupting his mumbling. Alex opened his eyes reluctantly. "Okay, I just, what’s going on? Did—are you drugged or—?"

"I think it was … I started feeling weird after—after the mission," Alex said, haltingly, struggling to get his words out. "It got worse, and I knew I couldn’t … I knew I couldn’t go back to Jack, I—I please, Tom, please—" 

He gulped in air, like he was trying to keep from crying. His chest shuddered under Tom’s palms.

"Okay," said Tom, and licked his lips as he tried to think. Alex’s breath caught and followed the motion. "And this is—this is helping?"

Alex nodded frantically. And Tom let his arms relax, and then Alex was there—his hands sliding down, his chest pressed to Tom’s, and his hips jerking hard and pushing them together.

Tom bit his lip, choking back a whine. Alex pressed a sloppy kiss under his jawline, then sucked hard, a hint of teeth at the skin. He could feel Alex’s cock slide against his own as Alex’s whole body rutted against him. For some reason, his stupid mind tried to compare their sizes from just the feel, the line of the shaft, the soft head drooling liquid that pooled in his bellybutton.

Alex wriggled a hand underneath him, and then Tom felt a palm grab his ass cheek, fingertips digging in and pulling him up, grinding their cocks together. The bed squeaked, rocking underneath them. It had never been this good, his hand slick with lotion couldn’t even compare, and from the increasingly frantic huffs from Alex as he snapped his hips, Alex felt the same. Maybe he could suggest this after, why hadn’t they ever helped each other out like this before?

"Fuck fuck fuck," Alex was muttering in his ear.

Tom closed his eyes and wrapped his arms tighter around Alex, unable to do anything but lie there and take it as Alex fucked and ground against him. He thought he was making noise now, but he couldn’t stop it, he just needed a bit more, just a bit—

His back arched and he came, come splashing up his chest and between them as Alex thrust, grinding his shaft and the hard planes of his stomach against him, eeking out every last bit of pleasure, until Alex shuddered and came too.

Alex’s hips were still moving, jerkily and slowly, as Tom came down, the last sparks of ecstasy fading into a warm comforting haze. Finally, Alex fell still, slumping full on top of Tom.

Tom could only take it for a few seconds before the need to breathe was too strong to ignore. He wriggled out from under Alex and stood, holding his pyjama pants up with one hand.

He looked down at himself. His front was completely soaked with come, his T-shirt and pants sticking unpleasantly to his skin. He looked back. Alex was dead to the world, drooling on the mattress. He sighed, and started to strip off his clothes.

A buzzing sounded in the room. Tom stopped still, listening, then leaned over and fished out the vibrating mobile from Alex’s pocket. The number on the screen was listed as ‘Unknown Caller’.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Tom? Is Alex there? We need him to come back straight away, we believe he may have been drugged."

Tom took a second and breathed out slowly. 

"Yep!" he finally managed to say. "Just give us … twenty minutes, okay?"


End file.
